pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miles Axlerod
Miles Axlerod , J. Curby Gremlin, Tubbs Pacer, and Ivan.]]Miles Axlerod was the bad guy in the end but seemed to be the good guy from the start. Mater figured it out and that was it.I still think Miles was a good charactor and I was a little sad to find out he was the main bad guy. When the lemons are meeting in italy and the leader miles axlerod give his speech on how the world treatewd them badly and all I thought who ever the leader is they must have a heart and not be as bad as they semm. But when you find out Miles was the leader and the main bad guy I almost felt sorry for the guy. So Miles Axlerod was the main bad guy but he is also a charactor that needs to be consideed deeply. Was he 100% bad? Toadsgirl 13:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Isn`t the the character of Miles Axlerod kinda inspired of the "myth" of the president Bush? as he first appears to be the good character but then it`s discovered that he created all the thing of the World Grand Prix just to discredit the alternative fuels and making everyone go back to the traditional fuel, just like the myth of Bush says that Bush planned the tragedy of 9/11 and blaming Iraq so they could make war with them and get their oil. And hurting the racers would be like the victims of 9/11, and in both the big oil is the big deal. just saying... El ruterito 21:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :What in the world are you talking about? None of that makes any sense at all. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Your right none of that makes sence, and there was nevera myth about Bush. Even if their was they would never base a charctor for a movie that kids will watch about it. :Toadsgirl 20:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I hope you win today." When Miles was thanking Lightning for saving him and Allinol, he said that he hoped he would win the race. I think that was part of his plan to kill him. If someone hopes for a certain racecar to win, the racecar would be encouraged to race in the race. Lightning was thinking about quitting the race to find Mater before the race started, and the lemons couldn't kill him (if he was using Allinol) if he wasn't in the race, so Miles pretended to hope Lightning would win so that he would join the race. - Lukwisnie, 10:48 PM, March 31st, 2012, Eastern Time Zone Hidden I think Miles Axlerod was a more hidden villain than other villains in other films. Most villains are known to be villains the whole movie, or they were revealed to be villains during around the middle. Miles wasn't revealed to be a villain until he was defeated. In Toy Story, the main villain, Sid Phillips was known to be a villain his whole appearance. In Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete, the main villain was revealed to be a villain during the middle of the movie. Same for Lotso in Toy Story 3. In Cars, Chick Hicks was known to be a villain the whole movie. But in Cars 2, Miles was revealed to be a villain when he was defeated. - Lukwisnie, 8:08 AM, April 1st, 2012, Eastern Time Zone : Yeah, if it is revealed that Miles Axlerod actually is villain, as well as some characters in other films, what if the same audience watches the film again and they already know about that character actually being a villain? Also, if they make Cars 3, I hope they will have Axlerod's evil side shown visually this time. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Miles WAS the villain. What does Miles have to do with a new Cars movie? He's already done, along with the lemons. They are finished. That story was a flop for Pixar. Please, No MORE Cars 3 talk except in blogs, unless the movie becomes actually scheduled for release! Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Raptor, are you saying that Cars 2 story was a flop for Pixar!? :::Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 12:46, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, it was considered a failure....widely known...I've said that to you in multiple locations. That's why there most likely will not be a Cars 3 as you keep talking about everywhere. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 19:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, I wasn't talking 'bout Cars 3 everywhere... :::::Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 11:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "...you gave me one last shot" When Miles says "after ital i was finished and you gave me one last shot" i thought he WAS good the first time a saw it. And when i first heared that line i felt Sorry for Miles. Even after seeing over and over i still feel i little bad for him Penny P Pen (talk) 02:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Enough is enough People enoght about the myth and cars 3 ok. Look this is the talk page on Miles Axlerod so lets keep it that way. So yes he was the villian in the end. It was kinda sad to me cause i thought he was a great character, and had some of the best lines in the movie Cars girl (talk) 14:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC)